vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Ahn'Qiraj
|boss=C'Thun |type=Raid |level=60+ |players=40 |key= |bosses= }} Temple of Ahn'Qiraj is a 40-man raid dungeon located in southern Silithus. It was released with patch 1.9 during a massive server-dependent event called the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj. Players access this instance via the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj, an area before the instances with portals to both Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj and Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. The entrance to Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj, which is a 20-man raid instance intended to be the step before Blackwing Lair, is via a separate portal following the left path from the Scarab Wall gate. History Dark whispers ride on the winds of Silithus desert. An old god stirs in his wretched lair and the entire world shall soon be the target of his wrath. After thousands of years of slumber, the old god, C'thun has awakened and is quickly regenerating his power. Once he has reached full potential nothing will be able to stop him. The dragons that so humbly sacrificed themselves so long ago to imprison C'thun are weakened or enslaved in the temple, so the charge of protecting the land falls to other heroes. Heroes must enter Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, challenge C'thun's most wicked servants, and slay a god. The road will not be easy and it is wrought with peril at every turn. Will the heroes turn back now or face C'thun in his mighty lair and put an end to him once and for all? For more history and lore details, see Ahn'Qiraj. Geography Maps File:WorldMap-AhnQiraj2.jpg|Temple's entrance File:WorldMap-AhnQiraj1.jpg|Temple's corridors File:WorldMap-AhnQiraj3.jpg|C'Thun's chamber Sub-Regions None listed, everywhere is just "Ahn'Qiraj" Quests Quests with item rewards should go in the loot section, below. * Preparation The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj scales more in difficulty than other instances. The first few bosses are on par with the harder bosses in Molten Core and the last bosses are harder than anything you find in Blackwing Lair. Similar to the fire-resistance requiring Molten Core, Nature resistance is particularly important in this instance for a few bosses. Equipment is important, but the earlier encounters will be possible to beat with sheer wits and strategy. Nature Protection potions are clearly of use here. There is no key required to enter the Ahn'Qiraj temple instance. Upon going through the Scarab Wall gate in southern Silithus, follow the path to the right to the instance portal. Dungeon Denizens * Blue dragons (two, Andorgos and Arygos) * Anubisath * Beetles * Eye stalks * Giant slime (one, Viscidus) * Green dragons (two, Merithra of the Dream and Vethsera) * Obsidian destroyers * Old God (one, C'Thun) * Oozelings * Qiraji * Qiraji emperors (two, Emperor Vek'lor and Emperor Vek'nilash) * Qiraji prophets * Red dragons (two, Caelestrasz and Kandrostrasz) * Roaches (critters) * Sand reaver (one, Fankriss the Unyielding) * Sand worm (one, Ouro) * Scorpids * Silithid colossi (three, Lord Kri, Princess Yauj and Vem) * Silithid tanks * Silithid wasps * Silithid workers * Tentacles * Worms Trash mobs * Anubisath Defender * Anubisath Sentinel * Anubisath Warder * Obsidian Eradicator * Obsidian Nullifier * Qiraji Brainwasher * Qiraji Champion * Qiraji Mindslayer * Qiraji Slayer * Vekniss Drone * Vekniss Guardian * Vekniss Hive Crawler * Vekniss Soldier Packs * Vekniss Warrior and Vekniss Borer * Vekniss Wasp Packs Boss encounters * The Prophet Skeram * Vem, Yauj, and Kri (optional) * Battleguard Sartura * Fankriss the Unyielding * Viscidus (optional) * Princess Huhuran * The Twin Emperors : Emperor Vek'lor & Emperor Vek'nilash * Ouro the Sandworm (optional) * C'Thun Loot :For more details see Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Loot The loot in AQ40 comes from: * Killing bosses * Killing mobs * Quest rewards. Good reputation with Brood of Nozdormu is required to complete these quests. It's possible to access these quest NPC after having killed the Prophet Skeram. Loot-quest system Temple of Ahn'Qiraj uses a Loot-quest system. Players must collect ten scarab items of a certain type, two stone idols of a certain type, and a single Qiraji item. When a player has the appropriate collection for a particular item and a certain level of reputation with the Brood of Nozdormu, they can turn them in for the item. The idols and scarabs can be found on mobs within the instance and in Greater Scarab Coffers, which can be opened with Greater Scarab Coffer Keys, which are White quality, not soulbound and as of 1.10 no longer zone-bound. See : Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Quest Loot for a full list. Videos 1_5EpBdJHA4&hd=1 Patches and hotfixes External links es:Temple of Ahn'Qiraj fr:Temple d'Ahn'Qiraj ru:Храм Ан'Киража Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Category:Temples Category:Silithus